Hubris
by MalcolmGerhardt
Summary: The Team goes to the Congo to assist in capturing a UN fugitive, but finds alliances have shifted


Jonas hacked at the vegetation in front of him, clearing a path through the thick brush

Jonas hacked at the vegetation in front of him, clearing a path through the thick brush. Sweat fell off his body has he moved forward, his slung M4 Carbine bouncing along his side. Following in trace is Mack, carrying a Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun, sweeping the eyes left to right, looking for any sign of hostiles. Behind him was Grey, gripping his new FN SCAR tightly. Taking up the rear, Williams glanced behind to make sure that they were not being followed, his M60E pointing were his eyes do.  
Williams adjusts the sling digging into his shoulders, "Someone explain to me why I'm carrying the Pig, again?"

Mack snorts out a laugh, "Well, as I remember it, you were the last to say "not it."

Williams shakes his head, "Most elite fighting force in the world and we do school yard games for guns."

Jonas hacks at a last branch, and steps into a clearing. The clearing has several large boulders jutting out of the ground. "Take five boys." He commanded as he took his canteen how of it's pouch and took a swig.  
Grey sat on one of the rocks, also sipping on water, "Speaking of school boys, is there a reason that Brown is not joining us on our evening stroll in the DRC?"

Jonas returned the canteen to the pouch, "Well after that fiasco at SERE, the brass saw it fit to give him some leave in order to recover." He then took a map out of his dungaree pants pocket and began checking it to the compass around his neck. "However, he is not having fun."

Mack was applying some oil to his shotgun. "How so, Top?"

Jonas chuckled, "His wife invited the in-laws down."

"Ouch!" Mack, Hector and Williams said in unison.

"Compared to that, I'm glad I'm in Africa." Grey quipped, "Any more Intel on the target?"

Jonas shook his head, "Nope, Robert Purgana, wanted by the United Nation International Criminal Court, for conscripting and enlisting children under the age of fifteen years and using them to participate actively in hostilities."

"Last I checked, we didn't get paid by the U.N." Mack said

"Last I checked, we hardly got paid," Jonas replied, which elicted chuckles from his boys, " It works like this, since the ICC was founded, it has yet to bring anyone to justice. If we can bring Mr. Purgana before the court alive, the U.N. will be willing to turn it's back to some of our more… objectional missions."

"Objectional….us?" Williams snorted

Jonas just smiled, "Brazil also sweetened the deal since their judge would be the first to hear the case in the pre-trial chambers. If we pull this off, they alluded to something about an arms dealer with Stingers."

"Jeez…who didn't we sell those to?" Grey shook his head.

Jonas folded the map up and put it away, tucking the compass in his shirt. "Lets move on. We have to met up with our contact in a few hours. Be on your toes however, while they may be helping, the Resistance of the Lord can be just a ruthless as Mr. Purgana's boys."

Williams shakes his head, "Gotta love Politicals."

The team resumed it's march through the Congo, a myraid of life around them greet and scowled them.

Several hours later, the team emerged from the jungle into a large opening. In front of them, a large wooden prominade seemed to grow out of the African soil. 3 large lanterns seemed to stand watch over the area. Several guard tower dotted the wall of the camp. A chain link fence covered in metal plates is the only enterance to the compound in sight.

Instinctively, the team of shooters broke from their single file patrol and formed up in to a basic diamond formation with Jonas in the lead, Mack and Grey were on the flanks, Williams taking up the rear.  
Jonas brought it rifle to the ready and nodded to Mack. The large red-haired warrior took a large silver tube from his cargo pants pocket. As he was walking, he took the cap off one end the tube and put it on it over the other. He then pointed the open end towards the sky and slapped the bottom of the tube. With slight pop, a ball of light streaked out of the launcher and arched into the air.

A guard saw the flare launch and yelled down behind him. The front gate lurched open, and a large group of men armed with AKs swarmed out of the compound and formed a rough half-circle around the men of the 303rd. Jonas signaled a halt, scanning the faces of the African soldiers. "I'm here to see your leader, Simon Kiamputu!

The soldiers didn't flinch. After half a heart beat, a voice called out from behind the Africans. "You can see all you want, my friends. Talking…talking may be a problem though." A tall man whose skin was almost black as midnight, stepped through the crowd of armed men. "As you can plainly see, he is having difficulties communicating." That man said gesturing yours the wall.

Jonas looked at where the man had pointed and noticed that the lanterns was not a lantern at all. They were human heads stick in stakes. The head in the middle seemed to be staring at the men. It was the remains of Simon Kiamputu. Jonas gripped his weapon tightly. "Well this is a slight change of atmosphere."

The de facto leader of the Resistance of the Lord smiled a toothy grin at the Unit men, "You must be the men from the United Nations. The ones my predecessor agreed to help."

Jonas stared at the man, sizing him up. Speaking slowly, he replied, "That's right."

"Good!" The African said with genuine pleasure, "Good! I am also willing to help. My name is Usman Bellos." He said extending his hand.

Blane turned to his team and gave them a long look. Mack gave a curt nod. Jonas turned and strode towards Bellos. As the two men came together, Bellos spoke up again, "However, the prior arraignment under the dearly departed Mr. Kiamputu, is not sufficient for me or my men."

Blane narrowed his eyes and quickly took the man's hand in a handshake, "I don't follow."

Bellos began to pump Blane's hand, "We are going to need ten million in aid in order to undertake this mission."

Jonas stopped shaking his hand for a moment, and then smiled widely and vigorously began shaking it again, "Yes! Yes! I'm sure the UN would have no problem giving that aid!"

Bellos smiled, turned to his men and said, "You see! I told you they would see things our way!" His men lowered their weapons as he spoke.

The Unit Team Leader quickly squeezed Bellos hand, "As long as it's not to you." The look of pain on Bellos face was quickly combined with confusion and terror. He turned to yell to his men but Jonas quickly jerked his arm around and spun the Resistance leader. Quickly grabbing Bellos in a headlock, Jonas starred at the soldiers ahead of him.

He saw what he wanted. Fear.

Jonas gathered his strength and hoisted Bellos in the air, then allowed the mans body to fall but still supported the head. His neck broke in a loud snap that sounded like a rifle shot.

One of Bellos' Lieutenants unholstered a rusty Makarov and brought it an inch from his hip when a resounding boom was heard and his chest exploded, sending him ass over elbows. Mack shouted from his smoking shotgun, "Anybody else want to try?" The rest of the team had there weapons at the ready. Safeties off.

Nobody obligated.

Jonas tossed the still warm corpse to the floor and stared into the eyes of the soldier of the Resistance of the Lord, "In that case, I will be assuming command of this organization and this mission. Are there any objections?" he asked almost as a dare. The only response was an Angolan Lark, singing a song of the dead.

The African began to slowly shuffle back into the compound, fearful of and awed by the men before them, their new leaders.

The Team moved in the compound as well. As Grey moved past Blane, he commented, "This is going to be one hell of an After Action Report."

Jonas chuckled, "Very true. Very true. But hell, I did always want my own Army."


End file.
